The Legend of Zora
by SlytherinPrince721
Summary: All Link wants is to beat the Temples and save the kingdom. And all Princess Ruto wants is her "fiancé" to love her back. Link isn't thrilled with that idea, but a slight touch of a finned arm, a sudden spark, could change all that. Link/Ruto pairing. Ocarina of Time. Rated M for mature content. Please excuse any errors.
1. And So It Begins

**A/N: My first Legend of Zelda short story! It'll be relatively short chapters for this one. Set in Ocarina of Time, adult Link (Future), at the Water Temple. Rated M for later content (adult language/content and detailed hetero, inter-species sexy sex). Well, hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **I do not own The Legend of Zelda, all rights, characters, places, names, etc. belong to Nintendo, etc., etc., etc. For creative purposes only. Don't sue me.**

 **Special thanks to Zelda Dungeon for helping me recall specific details.**

 **Update: Contains spoilers for the Water Temple.**

 **x x x x**

Hoofbeats shattered the ground like thunder as Epona soared effortlessly over the fence entering Lake Hylia. Her silver mane brushed softly against Link's cheek as she cantered past the Lakeside Laboratory. Link looked toward the majestic lake, once filled to the brim with water, now as dry and bare as the Haunted Wasteland. _How horrible_ , he thought. Just then his eye caught a shimmer of light on water, and he looked over to find the small lake pooling by the island.

"Hey!" Navi cried.

"Yeah thanks, I got it..." Link grumbled back at her. "Hee-yah!"

He nudged Epona; she whinnied and obediently lunged forward toward their destination.

Link stood outside the Water Temple, rummaging in one of the saddlebags. _I know it's in here somewhere_ , he thought, dumping the Megaton Hammer and Hookshot to the floor. He paused to wipe sweat off his forehead; it was a warm day and he would be glad to spend some time in the water. _Aha!_ Link exclaimed, finally wrenching the blue tunic out of the bag and tossing it over Epona's back.

Unfastening his belt, he quickly pulled the green tunic off and stuffed it into the saddlebag. Before changing, Link lifted up his undershirt to wipe another bead of sweat from his brow, momentarily exposing his toned abs. Navi silently fell about six inches in the air, unnoticed by either Link nor Epona, who was now shaking her head and pawing at the water.

 _Okay, here we go!_ He quickly pulled the blue tunic over his head and grabbed the Hookshot, heaved on his iron boots, and jumped into the water.


	2. Into the Temple

The cool water felt so refreshing on Link's face as he glided through the Temple's entrance. Once inside, he tossed the iron boots off and floated up into the main room. He marveled at the intricacy the Temple laid out in front of him: the large, magnificently crafted central pillar, the elaborate etchings and designs, the prodigious amount of side rooms making up this incredible, upright maze, and the shimmering water that surrounded it all.

Looking down into its depths, he leaped straight into the watery abyss, nearly colliding with the Tektite that sprang toward him.

 _Shit!_ Link thought, ducking under the water.

He threw on the iron boots and let himself sink all the way down to the bottom. He looked around, calculating his next move. The entrance to his right boasted unlit torches on either side.

 _That looks important,_ Link thought as he darted that way, swiftly avoiding the Spikes that had honed in on him.

He quickly ran through the corridor, skirted round the corner, and almost collided with… Ruto!


	3. Enter the Fiancée!

"Link?"

Princess Ruto was standing, hand on hip, in the middle of the room. She had grown up so much; Link hardly recognized her from when he last saw her seven years ago. Her brilliantly dappled fins had elongated and waved elegantly in the water, and the fins at her hips emphasized her tall, curvy frame. And her chest…

"You're a terrible man!"

Link jumped back, afraid Ruto had seen him staring.

"…to have kept me waiting for these seven long years," she finished, not taking any notice to Link, or to anything but herself.

Link let out a breath while Ruto started off on how Zora's Domain had frozen over, and that she needed to save the rest of the Zoras.

He watched her talk, deciding that his momentary lapse was merely a result of his surprise at seeing her all grown up, and had nothing to do with desire. There could be nothing but a platonic association between him and Ruto; for starters, she was an entirely different species, and if that wasn't enough, she was a bit of a spoiled, egotistical bitch.

"You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife!" she demanded.

Link continued thinking back to seven years ago, remembering her snide remarks, and how she made him carry her everywhere. These thoughts quickly reminded him that he had no feelings for her whatsoever. And her current behavior confirmed that nothing had changed.

She went on babbling about destroying evil temple monsters and places to change water levels… Link was hardly listening at this point.

"Follow me, quickly!" she said suddenly.

Link shook himself, hoping Ruto didn't notice him dozing off (she didn't). He hardly knew what she was talking about, nor did he very much care. He just wanted to be off on his journey through the temple and away from her; he was pretty sure he could figure it out himself and didn't need her help.

"Quickly!" she repeated, reaching out and touching his arm.

Link looked down at where Ruto was touching him. His heart jolted unexpectedly; her long, pale blue fingers contrasted against his auburn gauntlet, fin brushing gently against him in the light current. She had a surprisingly soft touch. Link blinked and looked up into her bright, amethyst eyes, strangely feeling something he'd never felt before. He opened his mouth to speak, but was unsure of what to say. Ruto returned her arm to her side and stepped back, not noticing Link's expression or prolonged gaze.

"Follow me."

Feeling his cheeks grow hot, he watched as Ruto pushed lightly off the ground and bound gracefully upwards.

Kicking off the iron boots, he swam hastily after her, not even glancing at the cracked wall in the inlet he passed on the way up. Reaching the surface, Link scanned the room, but Ruto was nowhere in sight. Realizing she had gone, he reluctantly wandered over to the important-looking green Triforce symbol on the wall, hopeful that he would see her again later. But, as he dragged out the ocarina, he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling his tunic wasn't the only thing that had turned blue.


	4. Road to Ruto

Zelda's Lullaby echoed through the chamber, and the sound of rushing water thundered around Link. Looking over he saw, to his surprise, that all the water had drained to the floor! Jumping down, he quickly lit the touches in front of the barred door with Din's Fire and entered the room, still thinking about Ruto. He swiftly killed the Shell Blades with the Hookshot, then opened the small chest that had materialized. He caught a glint of silver, and pulled out the small key. How many more of these will he need before he could see Ruto again? He sighed as he returned to the main room, not fully understanding the ache he felt in his chest over someone who, just a few minutes ago, he didn't care for one bit.

Link proceeded through the first part of the Temple at lightning speed. He zipped through the Dragon Room in record time, not daring to get caught in the rapid current. He quickly snagged the second key, and used it to unlock a door on the central pillar, where he soared up rapidly to the second Triforce, and once again Zelda's Lullaby bounced off the walls around him. Link felt the Temple vibrate as water poured back in. Hopping down between the spikes, he sunk through the hidden hole in the ground, quickly locating another small key in the basement.

Link returned to the main room, not even bothering to find the Compass. He collected another key, now accessible with the water at mid-level. Unlocking the middle west side door, he hastily jumped on the spout of water that shot him up to the third Triforce, raising the water all the way to the top.

Using a key to unlock the highest room on the West, Link walked in to hear the deafening sound of rushing water. His eyes widened as he saw an enormous waterfall, cascading into oblivion. He felt slightly faint just looking at it. Taking a deep breath, he screwed up his courage and leapt for the lowest platform near the bottom of the waterfall. His feet hit the platform with a loud thud; he exhaled, wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. He pulled out the Hookshot and was setting it up to aim for the descending target ahead, when he felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck.

"Gughh-uh!" He shrieked as he turned around to see a small, leathery Keese flapping rapidly away.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Link aimed the Hookshot at the wretched creature, but it had gone too far. He rubbed his neck where the thing had gotten him; it felt hot and swollen.

 _That little shit._ He hated the pests. He pulled out his bow and loaded it. A shower of arrows flew at both Keese, who were now hanging motionless by the entrance. He heard two little shrieks and saw them drop lifeless into the abyss below. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the waterfall. He hookshot up the declining platforms in about two seconds, and shoved the small key into the locked door at the top.

If the puzzle in the next room was supposed to be difficult, Link wouldn't know. He shot the crystal switch to his right, raising the water and revealing targets under the dragon-head statues. Hookshoting from target to target, he zipped through the room, alternating the switch to raise and lower the water level. Once on the last platform, he clambered onto the top of the dragon head and hit the crystal switch with a final _ching!_ The statue slowly lifted him upward, until he was high enough to grab the ledge. Link hoisted himself up, and quickly took out the bouncing Tektites in one swift spin.

 _We're getting closer,_ he thought. _A few more puzzles, and we'll beat the Temple! And I'll get to see her again…_ Link felt his cheeks flush. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept slowly drifting back to the Zora princess. He shook his head. He needed to stay focused on what lies ahead.

He hookshot the target above the spikes blocking the path, completely missing the slimy, squirming gray Like Like underneath it. It swallowed him right into its dark, gaping mouth. Screaming, he pounded and kicked the Like Like with all his might; he could see nothing but darkness. Phantom extremities began pummeling him through the blackness; he could already sense the places on his ribs where bruises would emerge. He then felt his shield being sucked from his back and as he moved to grab it, his blue tunic was yanked off him; both items began sliding slowly down the creature's throat.

"Nooooo!" he cried franticly.

Unsheathing his sword, he blindly slashed at the monster's insides. He felt a rumbling around him, and he suddenly burst out through the top of the Like Like, falling to the floor with a crash. Enraged, he pulled out a glowing bomb, ramming it into the fiend's mouth. Backing away, he watched as the Like Like exploded, and treasures showered everywhere. He ran to grab his shield and tunic, while also scurrying to collect several hearts, rupees, potions, and a bundle of arrows. His sides, as well as his neck where the Keese had gotten him, felt instantly better the moment he touched the hearts. He pulled his tunic back on and tossed the shield over his back, heaving open the door up ahead and stumbling into his next challenge.


End file.
